


Worth the Trip

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for the lovely <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_bleedforyou1"><a href="http://bleedforyou1.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bleedforyou1.livejournal.com/"><b>bleedforyou1</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleedforyou1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Harry smiled as Draco sauntered into his office and sat gracefully in a chair opposite his desk.

“Hello, love,” he said fondly. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Draco smiled easily. “Do I need to have a reason to visit you at work?”

“No, but you always have one,” Harry teased.

Draco adopted a pout at that. “I do not. I stop by all the time just to say hello.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow. “Draco, we have been together for three years, and I can count the number of times you’ve ‘stopped by just to say hello’ on one hand.”

The blond huffed. “Well, if that’s how you feel about it, I can leave…”

Harry grinned. “You won’t leave until you get what you’ve come for,” he said knowingly.

Draco pouted for another moment, before pulling out his wand to lock the door and silence the room in one fluid motion. He walked around the desk and slipped onto Harry’s lap, pushing back his Auror robes to nuzzle his neck as he did so.

“I only wanted to bring you a surprise treat,” he whispered into the dark-haired man’s ear.

Harry’s breath hitched. “Is that so?”

Draco nodded, kissing his jaw. “That is so.”

“What… might that be?” Harry whispered, his arms coming up to circle the blond’s waist possessively.

Draco reached into a pocket of his Potions Master robes and pulled out a small box, wrapped in festive paper with a sparkling blue ribbon. Opening it, he displayed the chocolate truffles nestled inside.

“Chocolate peppermint,” he told the dark-haired wizard. “Direct from the finest chocolatier in Belgium.”

Harry, whose sweet tooth was a thing of legend, groaned softly. “How am I going to stay in shape when you insist on finding things like _that_?” he asked with a sigh of resignation.

Draco only smiled and plucked one of the chocolates out of the box, holding it to Harry’s lips. Opening slowly, he bit away half the truffle, his lips clinging to Draco’s fingertips as he pulled back. He closed his eyes and moaned appreciatively.

“Oh, Merlin, that’s good…” he said, opening his mouth so that Draco could place the other half on his tongue. The blond smiled indulgently.

“I’m glad you like them,” he said quietly. “I went all the way to Aalst for them.” Harry moaned indecently around the chocolate in response, evincing a chuckle from the blond. “Worth the trip, then?”

Harry, looking up at him with lust-darkened eyes, took his hand and slowly licked the remaining traces of chocolate from his fingers.

Draco’s breath hitched as he stared, transfixed, at the sight of Harry’s tongue swiping along his hand. He bent his head and kissed the dark-haired man passionately, tasting the peppermint from the truffles still on his tongue.

Pulling back breathlessly, Draco reached for the box. “Another?”

Harry shifted his weight to the edge of the desk, shaking his head as he kissed him again.

“There’s something else I want more at the moment,” he told the blond softly, pulling his robes off and tossing them on the desk. He reached for the zip to Draco’s trousers. “And I think you’ll definitely find it worth the trip.”


End file.
